OP FR Disparue - Prologue
by Kaorii-S
Summary: Une fille se réveille en pleins milieu de l'océan, flottant sur un pauvre bout de bois, et sans savoir pourquoi. Et puis elle se retrouve sur un bateau pirate, le problème c'est qu'elle déteste les pirates.


Le gout amer de l'eau m'emplissait la gorge. Ce fut ma première sensation. En suite, l'odeur des algues et des poissons s'engouffra dans mes narines. J'entendais peut-être les mouettes crier au loin, mais seul le silence m'entourait. Puis, je senti mes vêtements trempé contre ma peau, mes cheveux mouillés plaqués sur mon crâne, et mes pieds pataugeaient encore dans l'eau. Et enfin, je vis le soleil qui se levait timidement sur ma gauche. Les deux étendu bleu s'allongeaient partout autour de moi, et j'étais seule. Seule sur un petit bout de bois peint en bleu. J'avais envie de vomir, cette couleur allait vraiment m'agacée. Je réussi à m'assoir en tailleur, et j'eu peur un instant de tomber à l'eau par manque d'équilibre. J'inspirai un grand coup, avant de hurler un juron. Après ce réveil brutal, j'étais pire que de mauvaise humeur. Je tentais de réfléchir à ma situation, je la retournais dans tout les sens mais non, je ne comprenais pas ce que je faisais sur ce ridicule petit bout de bois paumé au milieu de l'océan.

J'écrasais violement mes poings sur mon radeau improvisé pour faire passer ma colère, mais j'arrêtai vite car il serait stupide de se noyer maintenant. Bon. Je me calmai et tenta de trouver une solution. Mais je commençais à avoir faim. Très faim même. Et j'avais froid aussi, mais ça je ne pouvais pas y faire grand-chose. Par contre, je pouvais récompenser mon ventre, car la nourriture pullulait autour de moi, elle nageait dans tout les sens sous mes pieds. Mais quelque chose me disait que plonger dans l'océan n'était pas une bonne idée.

Mais comme le destin n'a pas envie de m'irriter, un énorme poisson sortie sa tête de l'eau. Il était vraiment moche, et il me regardait intensément. Il avait l'air affamé, et après une mini hésitation, il me sauta dessus la gueule grande ouverte. Et pourtant, quelques millièmes de seconde plus tard, son corps fumant flottait à la surface de l'eau. Je me réjouissais d'avoir trouvée un repas. Et en plus de pouvoir le manger grillé. Et tout en mangeant, je me souvins que ce pouvoir que j'avais utilisé était celui qui m'empêchait de nager.« Ah comment ça s'appelle ce truc là déjà ? Un légume du diable ? Nan … Mh … Mmmh …. Ah si je me rappelle, je crois que c'était un truc comme _fruit du démon_! Voilà c'est ça, c'est un fruit du démon … »

J'engloutis rapidement le monstre. Le soleil était maintenant un peu plus haut dans le ciel, il devait être au alentour de neuf heures. Mes vêtements commençaient à sécher, et j'avais un peu moins froid. Cependant, j'étais toujours seule, perdue dans l'océan. Je m'allongeai sur le ventre, attendant que le temps passe, car de toute façon je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose. Environ deux heures plus tard, alors que je somnolais, l'eau commençait à s'agiter. Je levais les yeux vers le ciel, mais il n'y avait pas un seul nuage à l'horizon. Pourtant l'eau s'agitait de plus en plus, et je devais m'accrocher à mon bout de bois pour ne pas tomber. C'est alors que l'évidence me sauta aux yeux. Un bateau. Un bateau approchait. Je me retournai pour voir quel genre de bateau, et j'aperçu alors mon sauveur, un grand bateau au couleur chatoyante (du rouge, du jaune, du orange … Mon Dieu il n'y a pas une seule touche de bleu ! C'est merveilleux !). Je m'assis et fis de grands mouvements en sa direction. J'étais si enthousiaste que je riais sans raison.

Le bateau répondit par un sons de corne, et s'approcha de moi. Je tenais presque mon radeau dans les bras tant les vagues devenaient grosses. On me lança une échelle, et lorsque je fus dessus, je lança un petit regard nostalgique à mon radeau « j'ai l'impression d'abandonner un ami … Être amie avec un bout de bois, faut vraiment que je sois désespérée. »

Je grimpais sur l'échelle de corde. Et c'est à ce moment là que je viens le Jolly Roger. Ah. Un bateau pirate. Je ne pouvais pas tomber sur pire.


End file.
